Between the Books
by Eternity-xxx
Summary: Sequel to A Dip in the Dark Hermione is alone in the Library late at night studying. She decides to read an old dusty book, eliciting a sneeze - from someone else! -WARNING: Sexually explicit.


**A/N:** A massive thank you to all of you who left such fab reviews on my one-shot 'A Dip in the Dark'. Between the reviews and the votes on my poll I have decided to not only write this sequel but two more... yes that's right, this is number 2 in a series of 4 one-shots.

If you haven't read the first one, it doesn't matter (would be nice though, lol) this one can stand alone.

Anyhoo on with the story, and no I do not own the characters. And **WARNING:** This is Dramione smut, and therefore contains sexually explicit text, not your thing then don't read any further, to everyone else... ENJOY!!

**Between the Books**

It was late at night and Madame Pince, the Hogwarts' Librarian, was putting the last of the returned books away. Her precious Library was completely deserted except for herself and only one student, sitting at a small table in the very back corner of the library hidden by shelves of dusty old tomes that no one ever read. Madame Pince knew that the girl always sat back there when she was studying alone, as it was quiet and private and the student knew no one would disturb her peace.

Once the last book was sitting on its correct shelf, Madame Pince alerted the student to her departure. There was only one person that she would ever trust alone with her sacred books, but then Hermione Granger seemed to love those books almost as much as Madame Pince herself did.

Hermione smiled gratefully up at the librarian from her place at a small wooden table, completely covered with books and scrolls of parchment.

It had been a strange couple of weeks for Hermione. She had still been avoiding Ron completely over his relationship with Lavender; that was up until the previous week when Ron had been poisoned in Professor Slughorn's office. And earlier that day at the much anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, her other best friend Harry had been knocked unconscious by a Bludger hit by his own team-mate, Ron's replacement Keeper and Hermione's ex-boyfriend Cormac McLaggen. After visiting them both in the Hospital Wing, Hermione had retreated to the library, her sanctuary.

As she sat there, quill poised over the parchment before she was ready to finish off her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay, her mind wandered briefly back to the night before she left Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays.

Hermione had attended the Slug Club Christmas party with McLaggen, a big mistake she soon realised. She had still been mad at Ron for flaunting his relationship with Lavender in her face, and frustrated with Harry over his obsessions with his stupid Potions book and Draco Malfoy (of which he still had both). So feeling the need to relax, she had snuck out to the Prefects' Bathroom.

A small smile played at the corner of Hermione's lips as she recalled the surprising turn of events that night; the night she lost her virginity to the Golden Trio's arch enemy (after Lord Voldemort, of course).

Hermione hadn't seen much of Draco since that night. It was true that he was up to something, probably sinister, that took up most of his time. But the few times they had come face to face, they had acted as though that night had ever happened; with the exception that he had not called her a Mudblood since his final farewell outside of said bathroom.

Sighing heavily, Hermione forced her mind to focus on finishing Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. She pulled one of the many books towards her, and scanned the page for the information she needed, before dipping her quill into the ink and scribbling out another paragraph.

At the same moment, Draco Malfoy was creeping along a dark deserted corridor. His secret project was still not going well; he had spent so much time cooped up in the Room of Hidden Things trying to fix that damn cabinet, he had missed meals and barely slept. His skin was sallow and paler than normal, holding a slight grey tinge and he had lost weight too. His white blond hair hung limp and lifeless around his face and the swagger had vanished from his gait.

Glancing around to be sure he was alone, Draco pushed open a heavy door, revealing row upon row of books. He had no idea where to find the information he needed, if indeed it could be found anywhere within a book in the Hogwarts School Library.

Silently Draco tiptoed through the dark aisles, his lit wand held out before him to light his way. He crept slowly towards the Restricted section of the Library as it was the only place he had yet to check.

As he reached the end of the aisle and faced the Restricted section, Draco noticed a faint glow of amber light coming from the back corner of the room. The light pulsed and flickered, suggesting to him that there was a candle lit somewhere amongst the oldest, and least read, books.

"_Nox_," he whispered, extinguishing his wand light. Draco crept stealthily towards the source of the light. He paused behind the last bookcase, holding his breath and listening intently. He could hear the scratching sound of a quill on parchment and the occasional turning of a book page.

Finally Hermione had finished her essay, and it was six whole inches longer than required. She set down her quill and massaged her aching hand. As she began to tidy her table, capping her ink bottle, gathering up her scrolls of parchment and piling up the numerous books that surrounded her, Hermione suddenly had a strange feeling.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she sensed that she was no longer alone in her safe haven. She froze for a second and listened hard, but she heard no sound other than her heart thumping in her chest.

Hermione rose from her seat and packed her belongings away into her bag. Then deciding that she was not yet tired, she walked to the nearest shelf and pulled off a book at random, returning to her small table with it and intending to spend an hour or so reading.

Taking her seat Hermione opened to the first page of the book, which was encrusted with a thick layer of dust. She blew at the page, sending a grey cloud of decade's old dust swirling into the air around her and towards the bookcase in front of her. She felt the particles tickling her nose, causing it to twitch with a mounting sneeze.

_Aitchoo!_

Hermione froze. The sneeze that was currently reverberating around the empty room had not been her own. Gulping back her rising panic she summoned her Gryffindor courage.

"Bless you," she called quietly, fighting hard to keep the quiver from her voice.

There was a moments silence before a deep voice replied, "Thank you." The voice was accompanied by shuffling footsteps, and Hermione kept her eyes fixed on the corner of the bookcase. A tall figure emerged from the shadows, stepping hesitantly into the candle light. She squinted, trying to discern who was loitering around in the darkened Library. As the golden glow illuminated his features Hermione gasped.

Draco had been watching Hermione through a small gap between the books on the shelf. A faint smirk played at the corner of his mouth as his mind wandered back to the last time that they had been alone together in the middle of the night.

But as she blew the dust from that blasted book, he had been unable to suppress his sneeze, revealing his presence to her. Slowly he edged out into the flickering glow of the candle. He heard her gasp as he blinked rapidly, the light falling across his face.

He smirked at her. "Mudblood," he nodded in greeting, his voice bearing no malice.

"Ferret," she acknowledged playfully. It was the first time since that night in the Prefects' bathroom that Hermione had been in close proximity to Draco and looking at him in that moment he did not look well.

Draco stared at her for a second, taking in her appearance. Being a Saturday, Hermione was wearing her everyday Muggle clothing; a pair of pale denim jeans and a thin baggy baby-pink sweatshirt. The memory of her firm body flashed through his mind and it seemed a shame to him that she should keep her figure hidden away like that.

Hermione instinctively tried to flatten her bushy hair, which she had pulled back into a messy bun. Her eyes travelled his frame quickly, noting that he had lost weight and his posture was ever so slightly hunched, the arrogance dwindling, but she was still certain that his chest and arms were still firm and muscular.

"So," she began apprehensively, unsure how to act around him. "What brings you to the Library at this hour?"

Draco frowned at her, a slight sneer marring his otherwise handsome face. "What's it to you?"

"Well, there's no need to be so rude," she huffed, standing abruptly from her seat and thrusting the dusty tome roughly into her already bursting bag.

Draco took a step closer to her, blocking her exit. He wore an amused expression as she heaved the bulging bag onto her lithe shoulder; it surprised him slightly that she didn't buckle under the weight.

Sighing with frustration, Hermione stepped up to Draco, leaving barely an inch between them. "Excuse me _please_," she said with mock politeness.

Shaking his head, Draco smiled down at the stubborn witch standing before him. Then he realised with a jolt that it was the first genuine smile to touch his lips for a very long time. Had he actually missed his verbal sparring with Hermione? _Probably,_ he thought, thoroughly bemused by the fact.

Hermione tapped her foot through impatience, frowning up at him. Her frown deepened however when all Draco did was grin down at her. It was amazing how much better he looked when he smiled like that; more handsome and a lot less ill.

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"It's a free country, Granger," he stated. "I can smile if I want to."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, and then tried to side-step his tall frame. Draco, however, was too quick for her and easily placed himself between the girl and her exit once more.

She glared up at the tall blond. "Malfoy, get out of my way!" she growled through clenched teeth.

Draco was having fun by then, it was just the kind of distraction he needed at that moment in time. _Although, I can think of a better way,_ he thought smuttily to himself. "Ooh, I love it when you tell me what to do," he joked in a low seductive voice.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but found that she could not keep from smiling at his flirtation. The corners of her full lips twitched. The longer he grinned down at her, the harder she found it to resist. And as he wiggled his pale eyebrows suggestively she burst into laughter.

Draco put a finger to her lips to quieten her, whilst fighting to hold in laughter of his own. Hermione's laughter died quickly at the intimate touch, feeling a shock pulse though her as the blond's warm finger rested gently on her plump lips.

Silver eyes swept around the darkened Library, searching for any sign that they were no longer alone. Once he was certain that the witch's laughter hadn't drawn any unwanted attention, Draco turned back to Hermione. He was stunned for a second when he noticed her wide eyes and his long pale finger resting against her full pink lips.

Draco found himself unable to pull his hand away. Instead he ran the pad of his index finger over her pout, causing Hermione's breath to catch in her throat. Instinctively she touched the tip of her tongue between her lips and traced the end of his finger.

Feeling his heart rate quicken, Draco swooped forward and captured the brunette's lips with his own, forcing his tongue into the sweet cavern of her willing mouth. Hermione responded immediately, massaging the wizard's talented tongue with her own.

After an eternity, or so it felt to them, Hermione pulled back from the searing kiss, panting for breath. She looked up at Draco through lust-darkened eyes; his eyes were still closed and his pink lips were still puckered from the kiss.

In that moment she no longer saw the spoiled, pureblood Slytherin Prince of a ferret before her, instead she saw the gorgeous blond that had taken her virginity those few months previous.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Draco opened his eyes and locked his silver gaze onto her own chocolate eyes.

Draco stood for a second after Hermione had pulled her lips from his, his eyes still closed and savouring the feel and taste of her that lingered on his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and found that the know-it-all Mudblood bookworm had vanished, and was replaced by the sexy brunette that he had bathed with before the Christmas holidays. He smirked down at her as she smiled coyly back up at him.

Hermione bit her lower lip in apprehension, sucking it into her mouth gently. Unable to resist, Draco swooped forward, placing one hand at the nape of her neck and tilting her face upwards. He paused for a moment and watched as she darted her soft pink tongue over her lips in anticipation. He brought his lips crashing down onto her mouth in a bruising kiss, feeling the tension lift from his shoulders.

Hermione's whole body tingled as Draco's hot tongue pushed through her lips and explored every crevice of her mouth. She slid her hands up his strong arms, across his broad shoulders and up into his platinum blond locks, enmeshing her fingers in his silky tresses.

Draco snaked his free arm around Hermione's slim waist, pressing himself against her warm curves. She moaned softly into his mouth as his growing excitement pressed against her abdomen.

He gently, but forcefully, pulled her head back by a fistful of hair, exposing her throat to his hungry mouth. Draco scattered hot kisses across the sensitive skin of her neck, before running the tip of his tongue from her collarbone all the way up to the spot behind her earlobe, eliciting another soft moan from Hermione.

She lightly grazed her fingernails over his scalp, causing a throaty growl to escape him. Pulling his handsome pale face level with hers, Hermione ravaged his mouth once more with a kiss of her own.

Draco slid his fingers from her soft brown hair and very slowly glided his fingertips down the soft skin of her neck; feeling Hermione's feminine body quiver against his own at the touch, he smirked into the kiss.

Running his slender hand down over the soft thin wool of Hermione's jumper, he came to rest on her left breast. Through the fabric he cupped and massaged the supple flesh, feeling himself harden all the more. The blond rubbed his palm back and forth until he felt her nipple spring up through the flimsy jumper.

Kissing Draco deeply, Hermione gasped against his mouth as he pinched and pulled at her erect nipple, rolling it firmly between his thumb and forefinger. She pulled back from the kiss panting, and quick as a flash she pulled his black t-shirt up over his blond head, exposing his taut muscular torso to her touch.

She ran her hands over his firm flawless chest as she sucked on the delicious pale skin at his collarbone, all the while his long fingers continued to tease her nipple and his other arm held her close.

Draco groaned quietly when the witch flicked his earlobe with her hot velvet tongue. He slid his hand lower over her slim wool-clad stomach and stopped briefly to swiftly unbutton and unzip her jeans.

His skin tingled beneath her touch and Draco could feel himself beginning to lose control. He captured Hermione's mouth in a passionate kiss at the same instant as he slipped his hand inside her jeans, catching her off guard. He felt Hermione's body tense momentarily before relaxing against his touch and massaging his tongue with her own with added fervour.

Draco ran his fingertips along the soft skin just above the elasticated waistband of her underwear, feeling goosebumps erupt under his light touch. He slid his long fingers one at a time beneath the silky fabric and continued downwards, through her soft curls, until he reached her hot damp folds. He moaned aloud when he felt how wet she had already become. Feeling Hermione quiver as he ran his middle finger between her folds, Draco slowly circled her clit teasingly.

Hermione pulled the wizard into a tight embrace with one arm, the other resting on his muscular chest. Electric pulses flowed through her whole body as Draco teased her most sensitive of places. When she could take it no longer she ran her hand over his hard chest, flicking one of his pink nipples with her thumb briefly.

Draco inhaled sharply at the unexpected touch and finally indulged Hermione by ceasing the circular motion with his finger, opting instead to firmly rub the bud itself. Hermione pulled back from the kiss with a moan. Panting, she rested her head back against the book shelves as Draco buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Draco dipped first one, then two, fingers into her wetness, feeling her walls contract around his fingers. He tried to increase his pace, but found the confines of her jeans and underwear too restricting. He removed his hand, much to Hermione's bitter disappointment. She shot him a questioning look, however instead of replying he lifted her from the floor.

Wrapping her legs around his waist, Hermione was immediately reminded of their previous encounter in the Prefects' bathroom. Draco carried the brunette back to her table and sat her on the edge, moving the candle onto one of the shelves out of the way before kissing her once more.

Hermione loosened her legs from the wizard's waist as he placed her on the tabletop. He stood between her knees and leaned in to kiss her, his hands running along one leg and then the other, de-shoeing her in the process. Hermione frowned slightly at that but was soon distracted as she felt Draco lowering her onto her back on the surface of her table.

Pulling up, Draco smiled down at the witch, watching the candlelight dance across her pretty features. He placed one hand under each of her knees and stepped back until he held both of her legs out straight. He gripped the hems of her jeans and tugged at them firmly. Hermione lifted her hips slightly to aid Draco.

Once her jeans were off, Hermione felt him swiftly remove her silky red underwear, leaving her exposed from the waist down. Before she could hide her modesty, Draco leaned over her again, his left hand on the table beside her head to prop himself up.

Draco looked down at her, his silver eyes hypnotising the Gryffindor as he slid his right hand along her bare thigh from her knee upwards. Turning his body slightly to leave himself enough room for his hand between them, the blond began stroking her again, watching intently as she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Again he pressed two fingers into her heat, pumping them slowly in and out first but gradually building momentum.

Staring down at Hermione as she writhed and bucked beneath his touch was a truly erotic sight to Draco; her lust darkened chocolate eyes glazing over beneath heavy lids, and her delicately flushed cheeks glowing in the flickering light of the candle.

Draco stood back, taking his weight off of his left hand and sliding it up her jumper instead. He pulled and rolled the hard nipple of her right breast through the sheer fabric of her bra, causing Hermione to close her eyes and moan softly.

Tearing his silver gaze from her face, the Slytherin glanced down toward his right hand instead. He watched as his slender fingers emerged shining with her wetness, before disappearing back into her hot depths.

It was strange; usually when Draco enjoyed female company he let them pleasure him any way they pleased, but he never really bothered himself about their satisfaction at all. Yet there he was, with his so-called "enemy" for the second time, and his sole focus was making _her_ come!

Draco shook his blond head to chase away the thought. At that moment Hermione began panting pulling the wizard from his thoughts, as she clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries, but not before a strangled 'oh, Draco' reached his ears.

Smirking to himself, Draco dropped to his knees between Hermione's parted thighs, still watching the actions of his right hand, and inhaled deeply. As the witch's musky feminine scent filled his senses, the memories of the taste of her flashed through his mind. Unable to fight it, and not seeing much point in fighting it anyhow, Draco leant forward and lightly flicked her swollen clit with the very tip of his tongue.

A small spasm shook Hermione's body at the touch as she gasped sharply. He chuckled softly before repeating the action more forcefully.

Hermione buckled and moaned wildly, trying to prevent herself from crying out loud into the darkened Library; but alerting Filch, the caretaker, to their presence at that moment in time would not have been a wise move. She bit her lip and covered her mouth with both hands to stifle the noise, as Draco simultaneously pumped his fingers vigorously in and out of her moistness and flicked her clit firmly with his hot tongue.

As Draco sucked the hardened bud into his mouth, continuing to massage it with his tongue, he felt the Gryffindor's body begin to tremble as an orgasm rocked through her. She bucked wildly against his hand and mouth, strangled cries of pleasure trying to escape from behind her hands.

Releasing her bud from his mouth as her orgasm receded, Draco slowly removed his fingers from her dripping opening. He stood and leant over her body, once again propping himself up with his left hand, he grinned down at Hermione, who in turn beamed up at him through half-open eyes, her face burning with pleasure. She pulled him into a frenzied kiss, lightly scraping his bottom lip with her teeth.

Draco swiftly loosened his belt, unbuttoned his trousers and slid them, along with his silk boxers, to his knees. He sighed gently with relief as his erection was released from its painful confines. He positioned himself at Hermione's slippery entrance, deepening their kiss as he plunged his length fully into her.

Hermione broke the kiss as she felt his member push into her opening. She moaned the blond's name softly as his length quickly filled her. She raised her knees and braced them over his hips to allow him better access as he began to thrust.

Looking down into Hermione's pretty flushed face, Draco placed a swift peck on her swollen red lips before standing up straight and lifting her legs to rest on his broad muscular shoulders. He gripped her hips firmly, pulling her to meet his every thrust, reaching as far into her depths as possible.

The brunette released muffled moans through the hand still clamped over her mouth with each of Draco's thrusts; her other hand clawed at the tabletop and gripped the edge with her nails digging into the wood.

Draco peered down at the witch before him, her body writhing in pleasure, her face flushed and eyes closed savouring the sensations; the blond fought to maintain his control but knew he couldn't hold on much longer. He moved one pale hand from her hip and rested it on her lower abdomen instead, where his thumb could slide down to find her hardened bud. The Slytherin rubbed her firmly, feeling her insides grip his shaft as an orgasm rocked her body, pulling Draco over the edge with her.

Hermione felt her legs lower as her body shook and she instinctively wrapped them around the blond's slim hips. Draco leant over her body, resting on his forearms on either side of Hermione's shoulders, and rode out the rest of her orgasm, prolonging it as he thrust to his own climax.

Removing her hand from her mouth, Hermione raised it to brush a lock of platinum blond hair away from Draco's sweaty forehead, where upon Draco leant in for a fiercely passionate kiss as his own body trembled and quaked with release.

For a few moments longer they stayed like that, kissing deeply and with Draco still buried in Hermione's warmth. When the need for oxygen became too great, they pulled apart from the kiss, panting.

Draco stood straight and reluctantly slid himself out of Hermione. He raised his wand and cast a quick cleaning charm on himself and Hermione, as she shakily sat up. He pulled up his boxers and trousers, refastening his belt as he went, before setting off in search of their missing articles of clothing.

Hermione sat, perched on the edge of the table, pulling her jumper down to cover herself as best she could while she tried to neaten her hair a little. Draco returned and passed her discarded underwear and jeans to her, placing both of her shoes beside the table leg. She hurried into her clothes then paused as she watched the wizard lift his t-shirt back over his head, his muscles flexing and twisting with each movement.

Pulling his t-shirt down over his chest, Draco raised his gaze to see Hermione's wide brown eyes staring at him. He smirked at her as he ran a long-fingered hand through his pale blond hair, Hermione's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at being caught staring at him like that.

She quickly bent to put her shoes back on but when she turned around she saw Draco's silver eyes fixated on her posterior. She straightened up and threw the wizard a smirk of her own along with a single raised eyebrow. Draco grinned somewhat sheepishly at being caught but suddenly he froze.

Hermione had heard it too; the door to the Library opening. It was long after curfew and if they were caught out of their common rooms they were sure to be in serious trouble, let alone trying to explain to her friends exactly why she would be alone in the Library with _Draco Malfoy_ in the middle of the night. She quickly blew out the candle, grabbed her over-stuffed book bag and dived underneath the table.

Draco was frozen in place, wondering what he could tell his father to explain why he would be getting a detention for being alone in the darkened Library after curfew with a _Mudblood_, and Potter's Mudblood at that!

He didn't notice he was standing in the dark, the orange flickering glow of the candle extinguished. Feeling an incessant tugging on his trouser leg, he spun around and noticed his companion had disappeared. He squinted into the darkness, hearing Filch's shuffling footsteps edging closer.

With a frustrated and panicked sigh, Hermione gave another sharp tug on the hem of Draco's trousers, finally gaining his attention. Dropping quickly to his hands and knees, he quickly crawled beneath the table, pulling the chair behind him to conceal them.

Just as the chair had been pulled into place, Hermione held her breath as they both saw Filch's grubby tattered shoes come into view in a small patch of moonlight shining through one of the high windows. The caretaker paused and Hermione assumed that he was looking up and down that particular aisle.

After what felt like a lifetime, during which Hermione was sure that Filch would hear her heart pounding in her chest, Filch finally shuffled back out of the Library. Once they heard the door close, Draco and Hermione stayed hidden in the silence for a couple of moments until they were sure that the caretaker had really gone.

Slowly and quietly, Draco pushed the chair back out and crawled out from their hiding place. He straightened up cautiously and looked about him, listening intently for any sound of movement. Hearing nothing he sighed deeply with relief.

"All clear, Granger," he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Hermione slid silently from beneath the table and glanced around the darkened Library, whilst hoisting her heavy book bag onto her shoulder. She patted her pocket, double checking that she still had her wand concealed there.

"That was close," she breathed.

"Yeah," Draco nodded, his light blond hair catching a shaft of moonlight. "Lucky Filch didn't have that mangy excuse for a cat with him; otherwise we'd have been caught."

Hermione made a noise of agreement. "I guess we should get going before he comes back this way?"

Draco shuffled his feet slightly, taking out his wand and lighting it. "Uh yeah, I guess." He shuffled again. "Listen, you go ahead, I just need to find a book before I leave."

Hermione frowned at him. Something didn't add up there, but she shrugged it off –after all it was none of her business what the Slytherin did. "Sure. Um… bye."

As she moved to walk past the tall wizard he reached out and grasped her wrist gently in his hand, wrapping his long fingers around her soft skin. Draco pulled the brunette towards him and, leaning forward, caught her lips in one last kiss. He pulled away quickly and released his grip.

"Sweet dreams, Mudblood."

Hermione smirked at him over her shoulder as she moved around him. "Same to you, Ferret." And then she crept silently through the Library, not bothering to light her wand as she knew that place like the back of her hand. She made it back to the Gryffindor common room without bumping into anyone thanks to Harry's shortcuts, and fell into bed with a smirk still fixed on her lips.

**A/N: **Thank you for reviewing, and please review. Also look out for the 3rd installment in the not-too-distant (I hope!) future!! Also another smutty Dramione one-shot will be posted soon -unrelated to this, so if that's your cup of tea then please keep a look out.


End file.
